


Miraculously Roommates

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Originally it had been simple. Marinette shared an apartment with Alya, and Adrien with Nino. But then Alya and Nino decided to move in together, and left Marinette without a flatmate, as she didn't have enough money to afford the place on her own.So Adrien came up with a solution."Why don't we share a flat?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated this in a while, and that's because I've been on vacation. And school will be starting this week. So I probably won't be uploading/updating fics on a consistent schedule. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-_

 Groaning, Marinette shuts off her alarm, snuggling back into her covers, ready to go back to sleep.

As if on cue, her bedroom door opens.

"Wake-y, Wake-y, Mari."

"Go away!" She groans, going deeper inside her cocoon of a blanket.

"Come on, Mari," He said, totally not phased by her reactions, as he was used to it. "You have to wake up! Class'll be starting in half an hour!"

_Honestly, how did Alya used to do this,_ He thought.

"Don't wanna!" She said stubbornly, the blankets also over her head now, hoping he'd just go away, and  _let her sleep!_

"Fine, you asked for this!"

He quietly walked up to her, and threw the blankets off her body.

She just curled in on herself, determined _not_ to let him win.

He then started tickling her.

And she burst out laughing.

"A- Adrien, stop!" She giggled, "I'm up, I'm up!"

He pulled away hand going to the back of his neck.

"Um... So... Why don't you get dressed, a- and I'll make breakfast? And I'll take these just in case." He said, picking up her blankets.

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes (which usually worked on him) but today it seemed, he was determined to not let her get her sleep.

 He left her room, closing the door behind him. Since she didn't want to really make him mad (after all, he was paying for their entire flat!) She got up, and reluctantly got dressed. She went to her dresser, just finding, and throwing on a pair of jeans, and a white tank top, before grabbing a sweater from her closet.

She went to their shared bathroom, to brush her teeth, before heading to their kitchen.

Adrien, in the meantime, had been making them a delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs, orange juice, and toast. He looked up just in time to see her enter the room, and he could feel his face heating up.

"Uh... You look n- nice today, Mari."

She yawned.

"Thanks." She put her sweater on. She sat down, taking her breakfast from him. She quickly scarfed down her food, chugging her juice.

"Thanks for breakfast!" She'd call, as she ran towards the door, to pack her bag and leave. "Don't forget your phone!" He called, as she was about to close the door. She ran backing in taking it from him. "Or your keys, or you sketchpad." He handed them each to her in turn.

She just laughed, thanked him, and left.

He shook his head, cleaning up their dishes. He'll never forget the day he asked her to move in with him. Nor will he ever regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy reading your reviews!!!
> 
> And if enough people request one, I might make another chapter! (:  
> (What you'd like to see happen.  
> Ex: When he asked her; When he developed a crush on her; Just later in the day; A guy asking her out and seeing what Adrien does; etc.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Adrien asked her to move in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of requests to continue this, so I think I will. :)

For the past year and a half, Alya and Nino have been dating. So, Nino decided to have Alya move in with him. Marinette really was happy for them, just not for herself. Because without Alya helping her support their apartment financially, she'd have to move back in with her parents. 

The day they were moving in together, Adrien was there too. And Alya just happened to mention Marinette's dilemma to him. So he offered to pay for her apartment, which she refused. So he went for the next best thing.

"Why don't you share a flat with me?"

And to his surprise, she accepted. (With a little push from Alya.)

He owed Alya big time. 

Because unlike Marinette, Alya and Nino knew about his massive crush on her, and they really thought they'd be good together. So within the next week, Marinette had been able to move all her stuff into Adrien's flat, and get settled. 

One thing Alya had been very clear about when she'd moved in with him, was Marinette hated mornings. But she had classes super early everyday. And since she moved in with him, it was now his job to wake her up _every morning_ and make sure she got to class on time. 

Since Adrien was a morning person, he thought this wouldn't be a problem. 

But, boy was he wrong. 

Alya had advised him to wake her up as early as possible so she wouldn't be late. So he decided 6:15 would be good. (Her class was at 7:15) An hour should be good, right? Wrong. He couldn't wake her up no matter how hard he tried. 

"Marinette! Wake. Up!" He shook her, but she barely moved. He finally decided at 6:50 to take her covers. She just curled in on herself, groaning. "Alya..." She whined. "Give it back!" And wow, was it the cutest thing ever. (Expect her calling him Alya of course.) He almost gave it back to her right then and there, but caught himself in the last moment. 

"Marinette! It's _Adrien,_  and you're going to be late. My god, how did Alya used to do this?"

"She'd tickle me." She mumbled, still half asleep. 

_Huh._

He put her blankets on the floor, found her sides and started mercilessly tickling her. It was already 7! She started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm up! I'm up! Stop! _Please!"_

"You've got 15 minutes."

She practically leaped out of bed, going to find her things, while he left to go make them breakfast. 

Well. 

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 2 hours after chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> First day back at school :( Summer went by too fast!

Marinette unlocked her door, to an empty house. She had another hour before her next class, so she'd decided to make the most of it. She went to the kitchen to grab a snack before heading to her room. She wanted to get a few sketches in before her next class.

She sat down to start sketching, when she remembered that she'd left her colored pencils in Adrien's room. She left her room, heading across the hall to his room.

She went inside, took her pencil case, and was about to leave the room, when she saw papers letting his floor. Clearly something was up, since he was a bit of a neat freak. She bent down, and picked one up. 

_Dear ~~Marinette,~~_

_Your eyes are crystal blue,_

_Your hair is black as night,_

_Your lips are red as roses,_

_And you're like a beautifully shining light._

_If you would go out with me, you'd really make this a dream come true._

_Love,_

_Adrien_

_Why wouldn't he say anything about this to me,_ she thought to herself, _I could've helped him out. To bad her name is crossed out._

She carefully placed it on his desk, hoping he'd talk to her about it. If he didn't, she could always bring it up later, right? What's the harm in that?

With that thought in mind, she left his room, pencil case in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you can clearly see why I suck at Language Arts with that poem. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

When Adrien comes home that day, he goes straight to his room. Only to find a piece of paper there that he's pretty sure he threw away. He was confused, but mostly nervous. The only person who could've possibly seen this is the only person he didn't want to.

He looked up to see that he _had_ crossed her name out. 

A few hours later, he walks into the kitchen to find Marinette making dinner.

"...Hey," He said.

"Who was that letter for?"

"Why were you in my room?" He countered.

"Because I'd left my pencil case in there. Who was that letter for?"

"Um... It's a secret?"

"Come _on_ Adrien, you can tell me! I wanna help you out."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't!"

He didn't mean to scream, he really didn't, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

And the worst part had to have been the look on her face when he did.

"I- It's okay. I- I- I understand." She ran to her room, dinner forgotten on the table.

He sighed, going after her.

He knocked on her door.

"Marinette?"

No response.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to yell at you. What you were asking, was just a topic I don't really like talking about, and I'd had a really rough day."

Still no response. He decided to give her time to calm down.

He turned around starting to head back to his room, when her door slowly opened. 

"It's okay." She whispered. "I forgive you."

He smiled in relief, before turning around. She walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. 

"I understand, Adrien. But did she reject you, or something?"

"No, I don't even have the guts to ask her out. Pathetic, right?"

"You're not pathetic! Most guys are like that. Don't worry I'm sure you'll have the courage to do it soon."

"Thanks, Mari."

She squeezed him one more time, before letting go.

"What are friends for, right?"

She smiled at him, before grabbing his hand, and walking with him back to the kitchen.

 _Yeah_   _friends,_ he thought to himself glumly.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Saturday! Which meant Marinette got to sleep in. And Adrien knew that. So, he left a post-it on the fridge, took his jacket, and left. He had decided to meet up with Alya and Nino for breakfast, at a little café they constantly frequented. "Adrien, over here!" He spotted his friends at table close to the back, and quickly joined them. 

"Marinette still asleep?"

"She was when I left."

"So have you asked her out yet?"

"Alya, I think you probably would've gotten a call if not her, then from me telling you what she said, the second after she answered me."

"True, I suppose."

"...And she was in my room the other day, and just  _happened_ to find one of my love poems for her."

"What!?!" 

Everyone in the café turned to face them.

 _Ahem_ , she cleared her throat, everyone going back to their business. 

"Of course," He continued, "she doesn't know it was  _for_ her."

"Why can't you just tell her how you really feel?"

"Tell who?"

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Marinette woke up with a groan.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

She checked, only to find it was to early to be up. She tried going back to sleep, but she couldn't. She lazily got out of her bed, going to Adrien's room to see if he was in there, only to find it empty. So she went by the bathroom, to find the door open and light on. Next, she checked the living room, only to find it empty. On her way to check the kitchen, she noticed his jacket was missing from the coat rack.  _Maybe he went out_ _?_ She checked the kitchen. The room was the same, except there was a note on the fridge door.

**_Marinette,_ **

**_I went out for breakfast with Nino and Alya since I know you_ ** **_need your sleep._ **

**_See you later._ **

**_\- Adrien_ **

But she at least knew where they were, after all they always went to the same place. She took her coat off the rack, and left. When she got to the café, she didn't immediately spot them, so she walked into the café, slowly being able to make out Alya's voice.

"Why can't you just tell her how you really feel?"

She knew they were probably talking about Adrien's crush, though she did feel a little hurt he wouldn't talk to  _her_ about it. But the hurt was quickly pushed away in favor of curiosity.

"Tell who?"

All three faced her, their eyes wide.

"Um... Tell who what?" Adrien tried.

"Tell the girl you like that you like her."

She sat down next to him, turning to face Alya and Nino.

"And I'm assuming you two know who this girl is?"

"Oh... Would you look at the time, Nino?"

"Oh yeah... We... Gotta go! See ya later Mari!"

Alya winked at Adrien, which Marinette dutifully noticed.

After they made their escape, Marinette turned to Adrien.

"You know, telling me your uncomfortable talking about it was one thing, but openly discussing it with Alya and Nino _without_ me? I thought we were friends. But I guess maybe were not as close as I thought we were." 

And with that, she left, his heart breaking into more and more tiny little pieces, with every step she took away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking it's time Mari gets a crush!!!
> 
> Voting time: Should it be Luka or an OC?
> 
> (Either way, the outcome will always be Adrinette)
> 
> Bug out!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to make it up to Mari.

Adrien ran home as fast as he could. He couldn't believe he just let her walk out like that. Without trying to stop her! But when he got there, she wasn't home. He did go in her room though, to find a note on her bed.

_**Adrien,** _

_**I think I need to be alone right now.** _

_**Please don't come find me.** _

_**\- Marinette** _

Now it was his turn to think.

_Where would she go?_

Though he knew she wanted to be alone, he just needed to know that she was  _okay_. He ran to her parents bakery first. 

"Do you know where Marinette is?" He asked, out of breath.

"Yes, we do," Sabine replied kindly, "but she doesn't wanna see you."

"I know that, but I need to talk to her."

"You know, she came here very upset today. She wouldn't even tell us what happened."

"I... You know how I feel about her, right?"

"Of course we do. And, probably, so does everyone else."

"But  _she_ doesn't. So when she came into the café Nino, Alya, and I were in, and heard us talking about... well  _her_ , she was upset, and now she's mad at me. But she won't let me talk to her."

"Go on up, dear."

"Huh?"

"She's in her old room."

He smiled gratefully, dashing up the stairs to her room. He knocked on her trapdoor. When she opened it to see him, she quickly tried to close it, but he was faster and blocked it.

"Marinette,  _please,_ let me talk to you."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"I don't want you to be mad at me. I want you to come back home."

"I  _am_ home."  _That_ stung. "With people that  _care_ about me, and my feelings." Tears started streaming down her face.

"You really think I don't care about you?"

"You've kept me in the dark about your crush for who knows how long, you talk about behind my back with Alya and Nino, and you expect me  _not_ to be hurt by that? The fact that my friends are leaving me out?"

"It's  _not_ that! I promise!"

"Then  _why_ , Adrien?  _Why_ can't you just tell me who she is?"

"Because... I- I- I- can't." He said, dejectedly, head down.

"That's what I thought." And she slammed her trapdoor down, crying even more.

_Why couldn't he just **tell** her???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Imma introduce Mari's crush in chapter 8 or 9, so there's still time to vote!
> 
> Luka or OC?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari thinks she was a little to hard on Adrien.

She felt bad. She felt  _really_ bad.

_Maybe it wasn't to late to ask him to come back, and they could talk? It just meant, she wouldn't forgive him right away._

Mind made up, she quickly left her room.

"Mom," She called, "is Adrien still here?"

"He already left, Sweetie!"

"Thanks!"

She ran out of the bakery, heading to the flat she shared with Adrien.

Only she didn't have to get all the way there.

She saw Adrien sitting on a park bench with Alya, and Nino.

She hid behind a tree since she didn't wanna be seen just yet.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Adrien dejectedly walked home.

He'd make it up to her somehow.

He called Alya, and Nino, and asked them to meet him at the park.

A few minutes later, they arrived.

"What up?"

"Marinette won't even talk to me."

He rested the back of his head on the bench, closing his eyes.

They didn't see Marinette, hide behind the tree right by their bench.

"I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should just give her sometime?"

"You didn't see the look on her face, Al."

"Or, you could just tell her. She'd forgive you, and you two could live your happily ever after."

"Hey."

They turn to see Marinette.

"Um, hey."

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I shouldn't have been so... mean."

"And I, or rather  _we_ , shouldn't have been doing this sort of thing without you."

"So you'll tell me?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"I can work with that." 

They laughed, Alya and Nino joining in.

_They'd be okay._

He just knew it.

_And maybe someday soon, they could be something more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka or OC?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka arrives.
> 
> (Yes, he won the vote)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for all the comments and kudos, they really make my day!

"Adrien!" She called, "I'm home!"

 She'd just come back from her design class, excited to tell him all about it.

"In the kitchen!"

It was tradition where after their last class of the day they'd come home, and share funny stores from class that happened that day, and keep score of who had the funnier story each day.

But it seemed tradition was to be broken.

"You won't believe what happened today!"

He looked up at her.

"What?"

"Well, Mrs. Rosalia had our class partner up with someone from Mr. Armand, and I was partnered with a guy named Luka. He is  _so_ handsome. And he plays the  _guitar_. Isn't that cool?"

He'd been making himself lunch, and what he'd been pouring into the mix, was now all over the counter, though Marinette didn't seem to notice. 

He went to clean up his spill, as she droned on about this Luka guy.

"So... What's the project?"

"Well, my design class has to draw a piece inspired by a song our partner plays, and then we have to do another, where our designs will inspire a song they'll write!"

"How long's this project gonna last?"

"I don't know, but this'll be the best project ever!"

He smiled, though it was strained.

"I'm happy for you."

She smiled back at him.

"I haven't felt this way in a long time."

She went around the corner, and gave him a side hug.

"And maybe within a year, or two, you won't be stuck with me anymore. That is, if he even likes me like that."

She smiled at him one more time, before heading off to her room.

He really hoped this Luka guy didn't like her like that. 

But he really wanted Marinette happy, and if he makes her happy, then he'll be supportive of their possible relationship.

No matter how much it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you waiting for Adrinette to FINALLY happen, Luka will be the reason for that ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, and Luka meet!

When Marinette gets home, he's waiting by the door.

Only he doesn't expect some guy to be there with her, for her to be laughing with him.

That was their thing.

Only then did she notice he was there.

"Oh, Adrien! This is Luka." She gestured to him.

"...I kinda guessed that."

He tried not to sound too mean, but she could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Uh... yeah." He gives her a strained smile. "I'll be in my room."

She smiled, nodded, and turned back to her conversation with Luka.

He'd never seen her that happy, that's for sure.

"Uh, dude. You're staring."

"Huh?" 

He shook his head to find Marinette gone, and Luka next to him.

"You were staring."

"I... I was?"

"Uh, yeah." He laughed. "Are you two together, or anything like that?"

He could lie. Luka would back off, and he might be able to finally win her over. But if she found out, she'd never trust to him again, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself. So he went for honesty.

"No... We're not."

He nodded thoughtfully, but before he could continue the conversation, Marinette came back.

"Hey." They said, in unison.

"Uh... Hey? Come on Luka, we should start working on the project."

She smiled at Adrien, before they went to her room.

He took the signal, and headed to his own room, flopping down on his bed.

_Why do I do this to myself? Why can't I just get over her?_

But he already knew the answer. He'd probably never get over her and, after her Luka phase has passed (if it ever does), he'll be there for her. And then, he'll finally tell her the truth. And maybe, hopefully, his happily ever after will be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me a prompt request [here](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
